El Concierto de Brook
by FalknerZero
Summary: Gracias a la petición de la gente de un pueblo que los mugiwaras visitan, Brook es convencido para dar un concierto en el Nuevo Mundo percatandose que sus nakamas en verdad lo apoyan, en particular Nami y Luffy... (LuNa)..


**NOTA: Se que tal vez esperaban nuevo capítulo de "Conexiones Pasadas" pero por ciertos detalles aun no termino el escrito... (Perdón como Bepo)**

 **Retomando y antes de que se me olvide:**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAIZOKU NO JOOU!**

 **Este es mi pequeño regalo, de hecho ya lo venia planeando y es un pequeño descanso para mi...**

 **Para mis demás lectores, ya se acerca el nuevo capítulo solo pido paciencia, shishishishi...**

 **Sin más que agregar, les dejo leer...**

El Concierto de Brook

Un nuevo día daba inicio en el mar conquistado por Gol D. Roger, el Nuevo Mundo, por lo que la tripulación de un pirata con la habilidad de ser de goma obtenida por una akuma no mi, se mantenía desayunando en la cocina de su barco, el Thousand Sunny…

 **\- ¡Luffy deja de robar comida! -** exclamó Usopp agarrado de forma cómica mientras mantenía con su pie alejado al capitán que estiraba sus brazos para seguir comiendo en medio del caos de la cocina…

 **\- ¿Habrá algún momento de calma en nuestras comidas? -** se preguntó Nami que terminaba de comer, retirándose para planear la ruta donde comprarían víveres, dejando a sus nakamas seguir desayunando…

Caminando por el césped con zapatillas de piso, Nami se deleitaba con el suave aire que le ondeaba su largo cabello color naranja, por lo que viendo que sería un día tranquilo, la navegante prestaba atención a cierto músico de la tripulación que se encontraba practicando cerca del timón del barco…

Reconociendo la canción que tocaba el músico como el sake de binks en ritmo de vals, Nami se quitaba sus zapatillas empezando a bailar, deleitándose con la melodía de su nakama que aún no se percataba de la presencia de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Nami? -** preguntó Luffy que había salido de la cocina para avisarle a su navegante del delicioso postre que había hecho Sanji, pero tan inundada estaba en la melodía su nakama que, al momento de acercarse, el capitán era atraído para iniciar un baile con la chica…

Nami no se percataba de quien bailaba con ella, ya que por primera vez sentía como la música de Brook transmitía sensaciones cálidas que, sumadas al comienzo del día, creaba un ambiente de completa serenidad…

Luffy no entendía nada de lo que sucedía hasta que notaba como su rostro era tocado por la mano de Nami que seguía bailando hasta que, abriendo lentamente los ojos, la pelinaranja se percataba del hombre que bailaba con ella…

 **\- ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto gomu?!-** preguntó Sanji saliendo de la cocina para hallarse con Nami que se mantenía con una mano en el cuello de Luffy y la otra seguía tocando el rostro del pelinegro que sonreía mientras tenía sus manos en las caderas de la navegante…

 **\- ¡¿Quién te dijo que puedes tomar esas libertades con Nami-san?!-** exclamó Sanji que empezaba a golpear a Luffy, haciendo que Nami suspirara mientras se acercaba a Brook que seguía viendo hacia la inmensidad del océano…

 **\- ¿Extrañas tu vida de súper estrella? -** preguntó Nami viendo a Brook que, afinando su violín observaba como Sanji regañaba a Luffy, carcajeando al saber lo peculiar de su tripulación…

 **-Gracias a Luffy-san pude recuperar mi sombra para seguir con mi promesa de ver a Laboon, la fama fue divertida, pero juré lealtad a esta tripulación, yohohohoho** \- habló Brook atrayendo la atención de Nami que reconocía que, gracias al pelinegro, la mayoría de los integrantes habían superado episodios amargos de su vida…

 **-Nami-san, ¿te gusta Luffy-san? -** preguntó Brook sacando de su trance a la pelinaranja que se ruborizaba por completo delatándose fácilmente con la forma en que intentaba ocultarlo...

 **-Lo digo por la forma en que ve a nuestro capitán muy distinta a los demás hombres de esta tripulación-** habló Brook al notar rubor y un silencio por parte de la que navegante que no daba alguna negativa a la cuestión…

 **\- ¡Voy a la cocina para comer el postre!, ¡Nos vemos después Brook!** \- exclamó Nami levantándose deprisa, lo que provocaba que se tambaleara y casi cayera, sino fuera por Luffy que se percataba y terminaba cargando a la pelinaranja…

 **-Se nota que no puedes esperar por el postre hecho por Sanji, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy mostrando su característica sonrisa, lo que provocaba más rubor en Nami que notaba como el cocinero veía esa escena creándole una nueva oleada de celos…

 **\- ¡NUNCA VAS A APRENDER GOMU IDIOTA! -**

…

Mientras Zoro decidía quedarse en la guardia del Sunny, los mugiwaras se separaban para explorar aquel pueblo, empezando con el capitán que decidía acompañar a Usopp y Franky para distraerse, Sanji y Chopper buscaban plantas medicinales y finalmente Nami y Robin eran acompañadas por Brook que buscaba una tienda para abastecer tinta negra para sus partituras…

 **\- ¡Es hora de divertirnos, shishishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy estirándose para mostrar su emoción, atrayendo la atención de las personas del pueblo que miraban curiosos como aquel pelinegro era regañado por Nami…

 **\- ¡Trata de comportarte idiota!, ¡Solamente me entero que provocas algún desastre y te reduzco tus comidas a una sola ración! -** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados mientras apretaba el rostro de Luffy que asentía conociendo a la perfección que cuando su navegante expresaba una amenaza, esta podía hacerse realidad…

 **-Hay que irnos Robin-** habló Nami recobrando la calma mientras empezaba a alejarse, logrando que Luffy quedara desconcertado por unos segundos hasta que Usopp lo llamaba para irse, olvidándose de lo sucedido con la pelinaranja…

Pasada una hora, Nami estaba en una tienda comprando tinta junto a Brook hasta que una chica se acercaba al reconocer al músico de los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡Es Soul King!, ¡Lo sabía!** \- exclamaba la chica parándose frente al esqueleto y pidiéndole un autógrafo, lo que provocaba que la gente alrededor también se acercara al músico, creando un tumulto en aquella tienda…

- **Gracias por su apoyo, yohohohoho-** habló Brook firmando autógrafos mientras Nami se percataba de la felicidad que mostraba su nakama, semblante que hacía días no mostraba cuando navegaba en el Sunny…

Terminando de firmar, Brook y Nami observaban como un anciano entraba en la tienda acompañado de Robin que sonreía escuchando las historias de aquel hombre…

 **\- ¡Oh Brook Soul King-sama!, ¡Es un gusto tenerlo en este pequeño pueblo!** \- exclamó el anciano examinando al esqueleto mientras Robin se reunía con Nami notando como el poco de gente que se había reunido se convertía en una conglomeración…

 **-Supimos de su último concierto en el archipiélago Sabaody, que lástima que fuera el último, esperábamos con ansias que llegase aquí y nos deleitara con su música** \- habló el anciano dejando a Brook un poco desconcertado ya que recordaba cómo era recibido en cada isla del Grand Line antes de reunirse con sus nakamas…

 **-Si no es mucho pedir… ¿Podría dar un pequeño concierto en este pueblo?** \- preguntó el anciano mientras la gente vitoreaba y buscaba animar a Brook que volteaba para ver que Nami y Robin también lo incitaban para acceder y dar ese concierto…

 **-Si se lo pides a Luffy, aceptará, al fin a cabo el log tarda un día en cargar-** habló Nami que sabía que su nakama buscaba volver a experimentar la fama que, aunque fuera por un momento, lo haría feliz para seguir adelante con su sueño de ver a Laboon…

 **-Necesito pensarlo, recuerden que ahora soy un pirata y puedo traerles problemas, yohohohohoho** \- habló Brook que empezaba a retirarse, por lo que, en un intento de detenerlo, el anciano empezaba a cantar una canción que el músico recordaba muy bien, ya que los lugareños se unían mientras el esqueleto, Nami y Robin se alejaban….

 _ **(-Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho**_

 _ **Probaremos un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Las olas y la brisa despiertan al mar, lejos de todo hogar alegre me pongo a recordar, pintando esferas de cristal y a los pájaros cantar…)**_

 **-El sake de Binks-** susurro Brook alejándose del pueblo mientras Nami y Robin escuchaban claramente como la gente cantaba con gran ímpetu y parecía que todo el pueblo se unía en una sola voz…

… **..**

De regreso en el barco que aún no zarpaba por reparaciones menores que hacían Franky y Usopp, Nami trazaba un mapa sin poder concentrarse debido a lo que había sucedido en ese pueblo por lo que, dejando el mapa, la pelinaranja salía del cuarto de cartografía hacia la cubierta para buscar al dueño de un característico sombrero de paja…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami atrayendo la atención del pelinegro que se hallaba pescando junto a Chopper, por lo que acercándose para ver que quería su navegante, el capitán era arrastrado hacia el cuarto de cartografía, dejando al médico sumamente confundido por el actuar de sus nakamas…

 **\- ¡Yo no hice nada que te haya contado Usopp!, ¡Él me dijo que si le daba una foto tuya a Sanji me daría más comida!, ¡Pero no lo hice, lo juro! -** exclamó Luffy muy asustado ya que sabía que, si Nami lo llamaba así, era porque estaba enojada y una buena paliza era asegurada contra él…

 **-No es por eso que te traje aquí Luffy… ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?!-** exclamó Nami con dientes afilados dándose cuenta de las estupideces que hacían sus nakamas, por lo que, a punto de golpear al pelinegro, la navegante recapacitaba al ver sinceridad en los ojos del capitán sobre no haber dado la fotografía al cocinero…

 **-Solo respóndeme, ¿Cómo obtuviste una fotografía mía? Y ¿Dónde está si es que dices que no se la diste a Sanji-kun?** \- preguntó Nami respirando y contando para calmarse, logrando que Luffy se tranquilizara, dispuesto a responder la pregunta de su navegante…

 **-Eran fotos que Chopper usaba para tratar a Sanji cuando sangraba por la nariz y como ya no eran necesarias, las guardo en la enfermería por lo que Usopp las robo para jugarle una broma a Sanji, pero varias cayeron en el mar sobrando una que yo tengo** \- habló Luffy sincero mientras se quitaba su sombrero de paja y mostraba la foto a la navegante, sorprendiéndola por el lugar donde la escondía su capitán…

 **-No quería perder tu foto, por eso la guardo en mi sombrero, shishishishi-** habló Luffy ruborizando a Nami que no podía creer que su capitán asexual pudiera tener una foto de alguna chica, en especial de ella…

 **-Te dejaré conservarla Luffy, pero si llego a saber que alguien la tiene o hace uso de ella, te prometo que en tu vida vuelves a tener cinco comidas, ca-pi-tán-** habló Nami con un tono de auténtica sentencia, lo que provocaba que el pelinegro quedara completamente helado mientras asentía, haciendo que la pelinaranja le regalara una sonrisa para continuar el tema principal…

 **\- ¿Crees que puedas darle permiso a Brook para que dé un último concierto?** -

… **..**

Minutos después Luffy salía del cuarto de cartografía, estirándose para llegar a su asiento favorito mientras Nami salía posteriormente mostrando una sonrisa al saber que el capitán por fin se comportaría como tal…

 **\- ¡BROOK!, ¡CHICOS! -** exclamó Luffy atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas que dejaban momentáneamente sus tareas para acercarse a la cubierta mientras el pelinegro aterrizaba en el césped estando todos juntos…

 **\- ¡Brook, quiero que des un concierto en este pueblo y vuelvas a sonreír, shishishishishi! -** exclamó Luffy orgulloso de sus palabras mientras Nami suspiraba por la selección de palabras por parte del capitán…

 **\- ¿Darás un concierto, Brook?, Seria emocionante verte en vivo-** habló Usopp sonriendo mientras los demás mugiwaras alentaban al músico, que volteaba al saber que Nami o Robin estaban involucradas en dar a conocer lo sucedido en el pueblo…

 **-Si Luffy-san así lo desea, por una noche regresara Soul King, yohohohoho-** habló Brook logrando que sus nakamas se alegraran por la decisión del músico que decidía irse al acuario para planear junto a Usopp como estaría el concierto…

Todo salía de maravilla cuando Usopp y Brook informaban al alcalde del concierto, sin embargo, lo que parecía un evento local, atraía la atención de islas alrededor e inclusive de una base de la marina, mostrando a un vicealmirante que clavaba un cuchillo en el wanted de Luffy…

 **-Esta vez te capturaremos Monkey D. Luffy-**

Mientras el pueblo preparaba un gran escenario gracias a la ayuda de Franky, Luffy seguía descansando en su asiento favorito hasta que escuchaba la voz de su navegante, por lo que bajando el pelinegro notaba una mikan que traía su nakama…

 **-Esto es por aceptar lo del concierto de Brook** -habló Nami entregando el pequeño fruto a Luffy que se sorprendía y notaba la sonrisa cálida que mostraba su navegante, gesto que lograba que el corazón del pelinegro latiera deprisa…

 **\- ¡Luffy, Nami-swaaaaan!, ¡Hay que irnos al concierto! -** exclamó Sanji mientras los demás mugiwaras iban bajando del Sunny, por lo que comiendo la mikan, Luffy enredaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Nami, que sabía que se aproximaba una estupidez por parte de su capitán…

 **\- ¡ES-ESPERA LUFYYYYYYY!** \- exclamó Nami mientras el pelinegro se arrojaba del Sunny logrando que sus nakamas carcajearan y en especial Sanji se enojara empezando a perseguir a Luffy que aterrizaba en el techo de una casa…

 **\- ¡Cuando te atrape maldito Gomu! -** exclamó Sanji en una oleada de celos al ver como Luffy deshacía el agarre para cargar a Nami que enredaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro ya que quedarse en ese lugar no era opción para la pelinaranja debido a la altura del edificio…

 **\- ¡Ten cuidado Luffy! -** exclamó Nami asustada mientras aumentaba el agarre en el cuello de su capitán que seguía saltando entre los tejados de los techos acercándose al lugar del concierto que apenas daba inicio…

 **\- ¡Yo te protegeré Nami, shishishishishi! -** habló Luffy mostrando su enorme sonrisa, lo que provocaba que la pelinaranja se ruborizara y escondiera su rostro mientras finalmente llegaban al concierto junto a sus demás nakamas…

 **\- ¡GRACIAS POR PERMITIR QUE ESTE MUSICO PUEDA ALEGRAR SUS CORAZONES! -**

Exclamó Brook ataviado en un traje purpura brillante, empezando a tocar su guitarra mientras músicos con saxofones, trompetas y chicas en vestidos ajustados apoyaban al esqueleto que daba toda su alma en el concierto…

Dos horas habían pasado del concierto, por lo que los marines de la base cercana rodeaban la Isla, preparándose para arrestar a los mugiwaras…

 **\- ¡Vicealmirante Kauss, este es el barco de los Mugiwaras! -** exclamó un marine por lo que dando órdenes a tres barcos que lo acompañaban, el vicealmirante anclaba en el pueblo, dejando un barco para que custodiara al Sunny…

Sin embargo, la mala suerte les tocaba a los marines ya que cierto espadachín de cabello color verde, salía del cuarto de vigía del Sunny y detrás una pelinegra que sonreía discretamente al saber que él estaba enojado…

…

De regreso al concierto, Brook empezaba su hora de tocar con el piano, por lo que sabiendo que Luffy le había permitido tal evento, el esqueleto tomaba el micrófono para comprobar algo que sus nakamas sabían perfectamente a excepción de dos personas…

 **-Quiero agradecer a mis nakamas permitirme este capricho de tocar ante esta multitud cálida, pero esta siguiente canción está dedicada a dos personas que comparten un lazo visible para el mundo, Nami-san y Luffy-san-** habló Brook tocando lentamente su piano mientras la pelinaranja quedaba confundida por eso y el pelinegro la cargaba, subiendo al techo de un edificio dejando que la luz de un reflector los enfocase…

Una melodía daba inicio, por lo que sabiendo que se encontraba en una zona resbaladiza, Nami rodeaba con sus manos en el cuello de su capitán mientras sus nakamas sonreían a excepción de Sanji que era detenido por Franky que conocía perfectamente el sky walk del cocinero que lo haría llegar al lugar en cuestión de segundos…

 **\- ¡Bésala, se ve que se gustan!, ¡Lucen como una linda pareja!** \- gritaba la gente, ruborizando por completo a Nami que temblaba, detalle que Luffy comprendía y sabiendo que no haría nada que afectase a su nakama, buscaba calmar la presión de la gente…

- **Tranquila Nami, en un momento te bajo, no haremos lo que la gente pide** \- susurro Luffy revelando su característica sonrisa, logrando que Nami calmase su rubor ya que, aunque sintiera algo por su capitán, no quería mostrarlo en público sin antes aclararlo con él…

 **\- ¡La Marina está en el pueblo!** \- exclamó un lugareño alertando a los presentes mientras Brook notaba como sus nakamas se alistaban para escapar, en especial el pelinegro del sombrero de paja que sonreía ante el reto…

 **-Es hora de pelear Nami, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy confiado de la fuerza y habilidad de su navegante por lo que, bajando del tejado, el pelinegro se adelantaba para pelear contra el vicealmirante que lideraba a los marines…

 **\- ¡ESTA ES MI ULTIMA CANCIÓN MY FANS!, ¡SAKE DE BINKS!** \- exclamó Brook logrando que la multitud vitoreara mientras el esqueleto tocaba la melodía y sus nakamas iniciaban la batalla contra los marines…

 _ **(Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho Yohohoho, yohohoho**_

 _ **Probaremos un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Las olas y la brisa despiertan al mar, lejos de todo hogar alegre me pongo a recordar, pintando esferas de cristal y a los pájaros cantar.**_

 _ **Despidiéndome de mi ciudad y al puerto yo despedí, vamos a cantar con un don que podemos oír. Olas de oro platino buen salado está el lugar cuando todos vamos a surcar el ancho mar)**_

 **\- ¡Mugiwara no Luffy estás bajo arresto! -** exclamó el Vicealmirante Kauss, pero Luffy decidía no lidiar con tonterías y empezaba a morder su pulgar, inflando su brazo e imbuyéndolo en Busoshoku Haki, asustando a los marines…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO ELEPHANT GUN! -** exclamó Luffy asestando el puñetazo lo que provocaba que varios marines salieran volando mientras Kauss era completamente derrotado y rematado por Nami que preparaba una técnica con su clima Tact…

 _ **(Probaremos un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Surcaremos como piratas hasta el final. El barco se hundirá siendo nuestro apreciado hogar, alzando con orgullo nuestra gran bondad.**_

 _ **Viene la gran tormenta ya con su gran autoridad. Ahora baila golpeando las olas del mar. Si te rindes no podrás ser un gran capitán, pero si te enfrentas mañana volverá a brillar)**_

 **\- ¡THUNDERBOLT TEMPO! -** exclamó Nami electrocutando a los marines mientras Brook se despedía en una gran ovación y los demás mugiwaras se alejaban llegando al Sunny donde Zoro y Robin los esperaban junto a una pila de marines derrotados…

 **\- ¡GRACIAS POR TODO MY FANS! -**

… **.**

Finalmente, el Thousand Sunny se mantenía navegando, por lo que sabiendo que sus nakamas descansaban, Nami terminaba de escribir la bitácora de viaje y decidía aclarar cierto asunto con Luffy…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** habló Nami haciendo que el pelinegro llegara a la cubierta ya que estaba en su guardia, por lo que, estando solos, la pelinaranja suspiraba buscando las palabras para dar inicio a la conversación…

 **\- ¿Yo te gusto Nami? -** preguntó Luffy siendo directo lo que provocaba un rubor intenso en la pelinaranja que no esperaba que su capitán supiera de ese tema, ya que a él solo le interesaban la carne y las aventuras…

 **-Rayleigh me enseño sobre lo que siento cuando estas a mi lado, pero creo que nuestros sueños deben cumplirse primero para no arriesgarte, Nami-** habló Luffy sincero logrando una sonrisa en la pelinaranja que sabiendo que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, tomaba del cárdigan rojo a su capitán para besarlo lentamente…

 **-Espero que cuando llegue ese momento, no rompas tu promesa conmigo "Rey Pirata"-** susurro Nami besando de nueva cuenta al pelinegro y alejándose para descansar, sabiendo que ahora debía ser más fuerte para que cuando llegase el momento, poder caminar a lado de Luffy…

 **-Lo prometo Nami, shishishishishi-** finalizó Luffy estirándose y regresando a su asiento favorito, mientras en lo alto del cuarto de vigía, Brook tocaba con su violín el sake de binks, creando un ambiente de tranquilidad en esa noche…

" _ **Voy a probar un licor llamado Sake de Binks. Hoy y mañana mis sueños veré anochecer. Agitando nuestro adiós nunca pude recordar, que la luna y las estrellas siempre nos cuidarán…"**_

 **END**

* * *

 **Esta vez no tengo nada que agregar, solo reitero que la razón por la que me esfuerzo para escribir es su apoyo y en verdad agradezco se tomen el tiempo para leer y/o dejar un review...  
**

 **Kaizoku no joou, tu sabes el aprecio que te tengo y palabras sobran, ya que tu amistad es muy importante para mi... Un abrazo de Bepo...**

 **Les mando un abrazo de Bepo y nos estamos leyendo pronto...**

 **Falkner Zero fuera...**


End file.
